Tattoos and Piercings
by RobstenLoverr
Summary: Bella Swan is no ordinary girl. She has peircings and tattoos and shes shy. She just moved to forks and is bound to meet her soul mate Edward Cullen. They are alike in so many ways that they dont know yet. Tattward.
1. The Sexy Man

How did I get here again? Oh yeah I remember now!! Me and my overly nice self kept on insisting that I would stay here and keep 'guard' of these stupid plants. Charlie , My dad , said that if they were to be left alone they were surely to get stollen. I mean come on! Who would steal plants! Well.....our neighbor Bob might, He was really fucking strange.

But now im here in my yard reading Wuthering heights.I love this book. Iv'e read it like 3 times already since I got here yesterday. Maybe I like it so much because of the romance or because I saw Edward Cullen reading it. He read it at the dinning hall. It was sexy. I could tell that he wasen't a typical boy. He was a Badass and that attracted me to him even more. But he was also smart.

Edward Cullen_. swoon_. He's who I want to be with, but who wouldn't like him? He's gorgous with his piercing Emrald green eyes, His messy Bronze/rusty/reddish brown hair, His black stud ViperBites and his tounge ring, and his unbelievably sexy jaw line. His Jaw Line!!! It's like Porn. It's JawPorn, thats being added to my vocabulary. But why would someone like Edward Cullen like me? Bella Swan

The new girl to Forks, Wasington. The new girl to Forks college. I was the boring,shy new girl, I even looked boring. I lived in Arizona with my mom so I **should** be a Tan, Sporty, Blonde. But instead I was Ivory-Skinned, covered in piercings, Brown eyed. Also I have Long Brown hair that stops at the middle of my back, I was always slender, but somehow soft, and I was like really shy and I can't play sports for Shit. I didn't have the necessary handeye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself or hurting anyone around me.

So why would someone like Edward like me? I can answer that. He wouldn't. I was pulled out of my fantasy by the sound of Charlie's cruiser pulling up

"Bella..Why are all the plants gone?They cost so much! How could you not notice that someone took them"?!

"What"! I screamed in alarm. They were just there. How long had I been fantasizing? Was my fantasy of Edward enough to distract me that I wouldn't even hear an intruder? I looked over to were the plants were and.....they were still there.

Anger and embarrassment flashed through me. I was sure I was blushing. My blush has always appeared whenever I got angry or embarassed. I could hear Charlie laughing and that made me get even redder.

"Dad"!!!

I wanted so badly to go tell him to stick his foot up his ass but charlie was never opposed to me cursing. But the truth was that I did curse. ALOT. In front of Charlie I acted like a normal girl teenager but I am far from that. I have tattoos that he can't see and piercings. I have one on my hip wich is a blossom tree and another that is on my abdomen that says "And think not you can direct the course of love, for love, Directs your course. Also I has My Name tattooed along my wrist and I had a patch of Black stars in the hallow of the back of my ear. My mother Renee allows me to be who I really am. I had Black Stud ViperBites and a tounge ring, also a Helix and an Industrial piercing and a BellyButton ring and I'm kind of kinky so I have a nipple piercing and a clit piercing and I wear Vans and Chucks. All my pants were skinny jeans. But in front of Charlie I make sure my tattoos are always covered. I don't bother to take out my piercings though, He dosen't mind them.

Of course I didn't tell him about the piercings I had that weren't on my face or ears because he would shit out bricks and plus that would be weird for him to know. Plus I wouldn't even tell him if I didn't think it was weird because we didn't have the best father-daughter relationship but we loved each other. I got all the tattoos and piercings in Arizona with my mom.

"Sorry...Hunny.....I couldn't....Help it"! Charlie struggled to say while he was laughing

I let my dad get over his laughing fest before I asked him "What are these Plants for anyways"?

"There for Billy and Jacob. Billy went over to Sue Clearwater's and he ran over her garden with his wheelchair so he asked me to go get them for him". Charlie stated

I didn't even catch what he said because my mind wandered back to Edward. When I got to Forks yesterday I was unhappy to have to come to this overly green alien place, but then when I got to school that all changed. I met a couple of people that I could hang with. I didn't have friends back in Arizona so it was ice to talk to people for a change. I was hoping to see if he had any tattoos or peircings anywhere else...... But anyways my day got better because I met Mike, Angela, Tyler, Jessica, and Eric also Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, And Emmett. Also Edward but I didn't talk to him like I talked to the rest of them at the Dinning hall. All he did was stare at me with a irritated face causing me to blush the whole time and all I could think was _what did I do_?. Me and Edward were the only ones with piercing that weren't just earings. I would see a couple of people with tounge rings buy nothing serious. I would be sharing a dorm with Alice. I liked her. She was energetic and liked my tattoos and piercings. Also she told me that she was Edwards Twin and I was suprised. They didn't look alike but that was because the were fraternal twins. Alice has a pixie like body with short black hair that points in every direction and dark blck eyes. Edward was masculine and tall with Emrald green eyes and Bronze hair that went everywhere.

I was home for couple of hours today to finish getting the rest of my stuff. Alice only went yesterday to the dorm see who her roommate was. She was so happy when she saw me. It was kind of weied at first then I relized that I really liked her. She said that we were going to be best friends and I asked her how she knew that. She simply stated that she just has a feeling and I couldn't relize why but I belived her. She brought most of her stuff as I did so now I was home and she had texted me today to say that she was done bringing all her suff to the room.

Yesterday Alice asked me if she could decorate the dorm and I said yes so now when I get back to the dorm we were going to go shopping for stuff to decorate the room. She also asked that we go for clothes because she went to my closet in the dorm and looked at my clothes. She said what I had was unexceptable and that we were to go shopping for clothes after we found stuff for our dorm. So all I had to do was make dinner then go to the campus to meet Alice.

The my mind started to wander to Edward.........again.

I had to think of something else but Edward so I decided it was time for me to Start Dinner.

"Hey dad im going to go start dinner". I said and trugged off to the house and into out small kitchen

I was prepared to make spaghetti but there wasen't any pasta or tomato sauce. Shit. Charlie lived off of pizza boxes before I came here so I guess I should have know he wouldn't be stocked up. I decided that I was going to go to the Grocery store. Charlie told me how to get there but even if he wouldn't have told me I would have found it because everything is right off the highway here.

I went upstairs to change and apply a light amount of makeup and brush my hair. I grabbed some money and went downstairs.

"Hey dad i'm heading to the store ok"? I asked

"Yeah but hurry up Bells im starving". Charlie complained and to reasure me his stomach let out a loud growl telling me to hurry up.

I giggled all the way to my parked truck. My truck was an orange Chevy 1984. It didn't go over 55mph, it was old and rusty and had a dent but that's what makes it special. I love my beast of a truck. I made it to the store in only seven minutes and headed inside after I parked and locked my truck.

Since it was my first time here I aimlessly wandered around the aisles looking for supplies for dinner and other stuff that we needed at the house. I stumbled and trugged down all the aisles looking for the last thing on the list and my favorite food in the world. Pickles. Fuck I love Pickles. I was on the ground looking on the bottom shelves and still couldn't find the pickles."Fuck were are the Fucking little cock suckers"! I said outloud to myself. Thats when I heard someone clear there throat

I didn't look up to the punk ass who was inturrupting my search. The person said "Hey...uh...do you need help"? A familiar and Panty melter voice asked.

_Oh Shit._


	2. Best Trip Ever

_Oh shit_

Edward.

Shit, shit, shit!! Was all I could think.

Now I regret what I chose to wear to the store now that Edward was here shopping too with his own little basket.

I was wearing my ratty old red chucks with my Dark skinny jeans that fit me like a glove and a wife beater that said in red lettering "Wanna Bangkok"?

Fuck life.

I had got this shirt back in Arizona from my mom Renne. She was dirty minded like me and sexual. She got me my first Vibrator and some sex games when I turned 17.I kept the Vibrator but gave her back the games. I kinda regretted that one night when I walked in on her and Phil using them. I screamed and ran out of the house as fast as I could.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Edwards throaty and sexy laugh. Holy shit I forgot Edward.

Then I had a thought. I would try to be sexy infront of Edward. I was crouched down so I got up by the waist pushing my ass up in the air. I've learned that I have a spectacular ass so i'm going to use it.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him looking at my ass and his laughter had stoped. I did an internal fist pump. Now I was standing in front of him while he was laughing again.

"I love your Shirt". He said and the Read it aloud.

"Wanna Bangkok? That's hilarious. Where did you get it"? He asked

All I could do was blush and look down. What was I supposed to say 'oh I got it from my sexual mom that has a really dirty mind'? Yeah I think not.

"Hey i'm sorry if I offended you-"

I cut him off quickly so he wouldn't get the wrong idea

"No, no it's just the story on how I got it is embarrassing" I said quickly and stumbling over my words in the process

He was just staring at me and to me that's awkward because I really didn't like attention unless it's because they liked me but I think he was staring at me because of how stupid I sounded.

The of course I make it worse by saying

"Hey a gay baby was just born because of awkward silence"

Two things could happen with this situation. 1. He walks away and avoids me for the rest of his life and tells his family that i'm a freak and to keep away from me or 2. A mirical happens and he laughs and thinks im funny.

I was hoping for number 2. Actually I was praying that he would laugh because I really wanted to get to know him and date him if I could.

To my suprise he laughed.

"Your cute. I can see why Alice is obssesed with you" After he said that he looked like a deer caught in head lights.

I on the other hand nearly had a heart attack. Edward-fucking-Cullen said I was cute. I can't belive it. I was giddy with joy. In my mind I was now makeing out with him.

Now he was struggling to find words. "Hey..um...so do you need uh....need help? I could hear you like 5 aisles away cursing about neeeding something".

Now I was being cocky because my ego was now raised.

"Of course but maybe you should apologize for staring at my ass earlier. I know it's awsome and sexy but you should maybe be a little more discreet about it next time. I probably would have let you touched it". I gave him a smug grin

Now I saw him shift himself in his pants. Omg Edward had a Fat wood, Boner, Hard-On, Stiffie, Woody, Bone-Daddy, A Horn, Chubby, Blue Steel, Throbbing Gristle, Trouser Tent, Pan Handle because of **ME**. I couldn't believe it I was so happy. I also couln't believe I just said all those when I could have just said Boner but like I said I have a dirty mind.

Now that I look at it, the buldge was HUGE. I mean Edward must be packin' it down there.

His voice was shaky when he said "So what did you need help finding"?

"I need to find Pickles". I said. Then I giggled. His _Pickle _has a boner

"Um are you serious or are you giveing me crap about my Woody"? He was clinking his tounge ring against his teeth and viper bite and it was the hottest shit I had ever seen.

"I'm serious". I said in a small voice.

"Fine, there this way".He said in a irritated tone. He stocked off and I had to run to keep up with him.

We ended up in the back of the store and when we got there Edward pinned me against the wall and I gasped. He gave me a smug grin then pressed his body flush against mine. He brought his lips down to my ear and said in a throaty voice "We tell nobody about this you got that"?

His hot breath on my ear made me shiver and the way his body was pressed against mine made me wet. I could feel his erection against my abdomen and I knew that I would have to use my trusty vibrator.

All I could do to answer was make a pathetic sound that sounded like a whimper and nod.

"I'll take that as a yes" He started planting wet open mouth kisses against my star tattoo that was in the hallow between my jaw and ear.

He was making a trail and was now sucking on my neck causing me to shiver.

My hand flew into his hair and He growled when I did and Pressed his lips to mine.

It was amazing! His lips were warm and soft and I whimpered into his mouth. Our lips were frantic. I was tugging on his hair and he was gripping at my hips. I traced hip bottom lip with my tounge asking for entrance. He granted it and opened his mouth and our tounges started dancing. I loved the feel of steel against steel. Our tounges were mingling together when I felt one of his hands leave my hips and went to grope my breast. He gently massaged it before pinching the tip.

I gasped in pleasure and his lips left mine to bite at my collarbone. I hadn't noticed I had been holding my breath while I was kissing him. Now I was basically Hyperventilating.

"You have the best fucking ass I have ever seen and you were torturing me in the other aisle so now you have to let me get a feel like you said" With that he grabbed my ass and squeezed it hard then continued kissing me.

I moaned into his mouthed wich elicited a loud moan from him. I was so fucking horney. I started palming his erection and his hands tugged at my hair and pulled my head to the side. He bit my neck and made me gasp.I heared him laugh and I looked at him.

"How - _kiss -_ about - _kiss_ - we - _kiss -_ go - _kiss -_ get - _kiss -_ coffiee - _kiss -_ tomorrow"? He asked between kisses

"Sure" I said after I caught my breath "When"?

"I'll call you"

"That is if I give you my number" I was smiling wildly

"Well then that would mean no getting to know my and my lips a little more" he said

I quickly said "Well I would really like that so hold on" I took out my call phone and handed it to him while he gave me his so we could program each others in.

After I grabbed the Pickles and we walked to the register together. We tallked all the way out till we got to my truck.

"This peice of shit is tour car"? He said

"Hey don't talk crap about my truck. It's unique and special and better than you stupid Volvo"

"Oh really" he said in mock aggitation

"Yeah really"

"My car can probably blow that piece of siht away" I punched his arm then said "Yeah your probably right"

We bothed laughed when I got a text from Alice

Hurry up Bitch

**-**Ali

I texted her back quickly

If im your Bitch your

my Hoe, Hoe

-Bells

I showed Edward and He Laughed

"I'll call you tomorrow" He stated "Oh and Sit by me at the dinning hall"

"Ok" He started to walk when I called after him "Edward.."?

"Yes"?

"Come here" He quickly made his way over to me and I gave him a Kiss and licked his lips and quickly got into my truck and pulled away.

I looked back and he was just standing where I left him. I giggled and made my way home thinking of Edward

Best trip to the store ever!!


End file.
